


Irreversible

by DemLunzel



Series: The True Villains [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Im goin through relapse and figured I need to get back into writing, Just want to clarify it’s Parasite bringing on unwanted advances not Flug, Nothin incredibly graphic but yea, Tw; Non con, tw; suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemLunzel/pseuds/DemLunzel
Summary: Lunacy’s time in her crumbling dimension and her crumbling mind
Relationships: Dr Flug/Lunacy (Villainous), Paperviper
Series: The True Villains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Irreversible

Lunacy gasped as she awoke, the sharp intake of air burning her lungs a bit

She didnt bother to try and get up, or even roll over for that matter. Her back was aching thanks to the worn mattress she lay on, and that she’s grown to despise

The hybrid was beyond disgusted to even be touching it at all, but she was too exhausted to try to run. Not again.

Eyelids were heavy and her heart found itself beating incredibly fast. It didnt seem like she was breathing enough air in.

‘You lost the cure. You’ve failed’

Luna let out a sigh, no sound emitting from her. Normally her throat would be so sore she could barely even whisper.  
Now she had learned to stop the screams and just spare her voice

“You are my sunshine....my only sunshine....” Her eyes fluttered closed and for a moment, she felt a strike of blurred warmth and color. 

It was like she remembered what the world used to be like but could never quite get it

The door opened and Parasite entered the room  
“Get up. I want you to make up for your shitty performance yesterday”

Lunacy fought her aching body and stood, heading out of her room.  
No matter how many times he barged in her muscles always tensed

“I want you to go through your course again” Parasite demanded, “Any longer than a minute and you’ll start over”

She didnt bother to argue and quickly began to maneuver through the acrobatic materials.

And she did so again

And again

And again

And again

At one point her muscles gave out and she slipped from the ropes, falling harshly onto her side

The hybrid bit the insides of her cheeks to refrain from hissing

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! AGAIN!” Parasite screamed, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt

Luna’s legs trembled as she stood up, ignoring the tears that had begun to run freely down her face

Of course she tried to stop them, blurred vision meant a worse performance, and if she didn’t get better soon, she would have far more bruises in the morning than she did now

Luck wasn’t on her side that day.

It had taken every bit of her willpower not to scream and beg for another chance.

She couldn’t run. Where would she even go? The outside world was nothing but a flat wasteland filled with few ruins

Not to mention more of Parasite’s kind

Once he was finished with her, she lay still, staring at the ceiling  
Her arm twitched as she tried to reach inside the mattress and pulled out a book

The cover was worn and the pages were falling out, but the words were still legible.

It took some time before she had throughly regained her vision and began to read  
She gripped tightly onto her blanket, imagining it was someone’s loving embrace

Luna trembled, unsure if the room was truly cold or if she had grown even more weak

The hybrid tucked away the falling pages and placed them back within the mattress. 

Bile threatened it’s way up the hybrid’s throat when she saw the state of her supposed resting place, a burning sensation in her body  
She couldn’t afford to waste tears, she was dehydrated enough

Lunacy ignored every single scream from her mind as she lay down

Maybe tomorrow she could finally come up with a plan  
Then again that seemed unlikely

‘Just end it’

The hybrid froze

‘What are you still here for? No one will come for you. Parasite will no longer have the satisfaction of torturing you’

Luna hated how logical that sounded. Yet she didn’t want to go through with it....not until at least one person has received the cure

Then she’d know for certain no one would need her

The hybrid wasn’t sure why she could still even hold on to such a small sliver of hope. Nor why she still cared so much....she could be easily replaced, someone else could utilize the compound

No one would mourn her

Lunacy could’ve sworn she heard soft singing and by now was sure she had lost it  
The voice was oddly soothing, yet the song was not what drove her to tears, but how badly she wished that the voice belonged to someone real, who truly loved her

“You make me happy when the skies are gray....  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you....”

Her trembling voice joined in, “Please don’t take my sunshine away....”

She didn’t notice the portal forming nearby


End file.
